In a field of gas turbine engines and/or turbocharges, it is a common practice to use a ceramic turbine rotor for its high heat resistance. Some of the ceramic turbine rotors conventionally used, however, still have drawbacks because of their inherent constructions, as will be apparent as the description proceeds.